Arrows Fletched
by SecretOriel
Summary: Valkyrie and Fletcher may be "an item" but they're not THAT close.....are they? Rated M for a reason, some lemons definitely on the way FletcherXValkyrie
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so Fletcher and Valkyrie are "together" but lets face it, two/three kisses in four books isn't enough to keep us going! So here we go..... First chapter is only a little limey, but who knows where the next chapters will go? O_o :D :D :D**

**So enjoy! And tell me what you think! (Pleaseeeeee??????)**

**XSxOX**

**(Oh and if I were really the genius that is Derek Landy, would I be making his characters do naughty things on the internet? Hardly - ergo Landy = unfortunately, not me :'( )**

* * *

Valkyrie Cain was in the middle of climbing into bed when Fletcher stumbled into her room, appearing out of thin air.  
It had been a long day, and after finding numerous cuts and bruises that she hadn't had that morning, she decided to ditch any evening plans, and climb under her duvet, and hope to God that the world didn't implode in the meantime.  
Well. So much for wishing.  
Not that Fletcher teleporting into her immediate vicinity was a rarity, or even something she disliked, there was a fine line between tolerance and acceptance. And having a boy - and older, good-looking, smart, attractive boy - appear in her bedroom when she was half-naked and in desperate need of sleep was something she really wasn't up to dealing with.  
"Fletcher go away" she murmured from underneath the blankets.  
"Cheers for the welcome" he croaked, and it was the voice that made her pull herself out from underneath the duvet.

In the half-light, at the foot of the bed, was a badly-shaken Fletcher Renn, scratches evident on his face and neck, shirt ripped, and an eye steadily blackening.

"Holy shit" she said, pushing the blankets back and scrambling to her feet.

"What the hell happened to you?"

A series of catastrophes cluttered her mind - Cleavers, zombies, Infected.....

"Just some old acquaintances" he winced as he sat down on the edge of her mattress.

She narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do to them?"

Fletcher managed an indignant smirk.

"Why do you always assume the worst?"

"Easy- I know you"

Valkyrie cupped his jaw and tilted his bad eye towards the light, and tutted when he winced again.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" she sighed. Fletcher rolled his eyes.

"I'm a sadist. Deal with it"

He brought his fingers to the tender skin around his eye.  
"And could you get me some ice?"  
His injuries looked quite painful, and Valkyrie had enough experiance with black eyes to know it was probably cruel not to help him.  
"Here" she said, and tossed him a glass jar, filled with what looked like grey paste.  
"It's Kenspeckle's" she offered, as he stared at it apprehensively.  
He probably decided it was safe enough, and dipping two fingers in, he smeared it over his eye, where the skin was turning an interesting shade of purple.  
"Here, you're making a hash of it" Val pulled the jar out of his hands as he sighed at the immediate relief it gave him.  
Slowly she dipped her fingers in and smoothed the paste over the scratches, cuts, and bruises that were cropped on his neck and jaw. Fletcher groaned in relief.  
"Shush" she murmured.  
"If my parents find you we're dead"  
He looked up lazily.  
"Correction. You're dead. _I'm_ out of here"  
"Well we can't all run from our problems"  
"Those of us who do, are damn good at it"  
She hit him playfully on the shoulder, before remembering that he really wasn't in the best state  
"Sorry" she said, without much sincerity.  
"Seriously what did you do? Who are these people?"  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Can't you just .... leave it? It's not important"  
"I beg to differ"  
He sighed.  
"Look Fletcher Renn, you teleport into my room at all-hours, with cuts and bruises, and black-eyes, and God only knows what else, you come here expecting me to take care of you, and you refuse to say a goddamned word about how it happened? This isn't on"  
He pushed himself off the bed, standing beside her, but towering above her.  
"No..... I come here because I enjoy your company"  
"Liar"  
Sighing again, he stepped closer.  
"Look Val, I can count the amount of people I trust on one hand" but she was already turning away, a little pissed off.  
"So go enjoy the company of one of the other fingers - Skullduggery, Tanith, -"  
And suddenly, his hand was wrapped around her wrist, reining her back in.  
"Ah - but I can't kiss Skulduggery Pleasant"  
And then he kissed her, full on the mouth. Val's body froze, but then she melted and kissed him back, fiercely. Her hand grasped the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, and his hands went to her waist, anchoring her there. His tongue brushed against her lips, and she pushed her own forward to meet his, twisting. Val's hand brushed up into Fletcher's hair, lips meeting and parting until she broke away.  
"Maybe this isn't the best time"  
"Screw that" he murmured and pulled her back against him. He slipped his tongue between her lips, jarring her slightly, palms pinning her to him, in that place, at that moment, and any thoughts of preservation that were swimming around in her head were lost in the haze of the smouldering kisses they were sharing. Her hands crept up to hold Fletcher's shoulders, pushing them a little closer together, and he responded enthusiastically, wrapping her closer. She bit down slightly on his lower lip, and shivered when he groaned. She smiled against his kiss.  
His lips moved down across her jaw to her neck and along the little strip that joined her neck to her shoulder. Val could feel his teeth grazing her skin lightly, before he took a breath and sucked on the skin, turning her legs to jelly, but his hand was there, on the small of her back, keeping her upright.  
"That's going to leave a mark" she whispered, not sure why she was whispering.  
Fletcher laughed  
"That's the point"  
And then, in the most infuriating move he had made that night, as Valkyrie went to kiss him again, with a grin, he disappeared.

* * *

**I really hoped I mentioned that some reviews would be really great........... so click the shiny button!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was already 11.30 when Fletcher Renn stumbled out of bed and into the en suite in his current hotel room. Fumbling to turn on the light, he winced as the glare of the mirror burned his tired eyes.

He looked like crap, which was saying something. He'd slept rough enough times, but he'd never been as sore as this. Even with Valkyrie's magical cream, there were shadows of bruises on his jaw and even tracing down to his shoulder and chest. He brushed his fingers lightly over the tender skin on his face, and remembered Valkyrie doing the same... Her touch was surer, just as his was on her skin, settling like grains of sand on water. Her skin was peach soft and warm, and felt like home to him, an almost alien concept. He was drawn to her in a way he wasn't familiar with, and though desire played a part – a part larger then he wanted to admit, remembering the night before and his _hasty_ exit – it was more than physical. He wanted her to be safe, to be _happy._

After jumping in the shower, Fletcher teased a comb through his wet hair and threw on some clothes, the cleanest he could find. He was contemplating nicking something to eat from the kitchens when a window behind him smashed, and he heard the sash being wrenched away. Heavy voices reached him from behind the curtains, and his heart started beating double-time.

They had found him. Again.

"Fuck" he murmured, and hastily deciding to remove himself before they could do him any more damage, he grabbed a backpack from the dresser and focused solely, squarely, and surely on the living room of Skulduggery's gaff.

"It's nice to knock you know" Skulduggery murmured without looking up from his newspaper.

Fletcher dumped his bag on the coffee table, overflowing with junk and stale food and wrinkled his nose a little.

"Your place is a kip" he said, waving at the mess that was Skulduggery's home. He shrugged, and looked up.

"Who am I trying to impress- What in holy hell happened to you?" he asked, taking in Fletcher's appearance, the dark circles under his eyes, the swellings and bruises.

Fletcher swallowed

"I'm being followed. Three men. One at least is a teleporter. I don't know why, but they've found me at four different hotels, and- I'm, -I..."

He trailed off, swallowing the word that caught in his throat.

_Scared._

Because without a shadow of a doubt, he was.

It was a strange feeling for him, being scared. For once, he couldn't just keep running away, disappearing when things got ugly. Tied down almost, nowhere to escape to, hunted even. Yes, that was it.

Hunted.

"When the hell did this happen?" Skulduggery pressed, and Fletcher threw himself down on an armchair, coughing as it threw up a cloud of dust.

"Christmas, after that. When I settled. They came when I was in the Burlington, asked if I'd join them. I told them where to go, they got...angry."

"Shit" Tanith said, above a whisper.

There was a moment of silence, tense and laboured.

"Not wanting to be insensitive or anything, but you can't stay here if they're following you" Skulduggery said, breaking the silence.

"I can't go back there. There's no point"

Tanith stepped forward, shadowing Ghastly.

"He could stay with Val"she ventured, looking around.

As Skulduggery raised an eyebrow, she continued

"There's nowhere safer at the moment, the both of them are capable fighters, and he could help her out of any dodgy situations...? We're safer in numbers, and with all the protection Haggard has, it'd be hard to break through "

Skulduggery was silent for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"I agree. Someone call Valkyrie, get her down here"

As tense as the atmosphere was, Fletcher felt the tiniest hitch at hearing her name. Ghastly disappeared into the next room, talking slowly and carefully into a handheld, the three of them were silent.

"She wants 10 minutes to get the place ready" Ghastly's voice traveled from the next room after he hung up.

"Is there anything you want to collect from the Merrion?"

Fletcher shook his head and gestured at the sad pile that was all his earthly belongings.

"That's it"

Tanith curled her hand around Ghastly's bicep.

"Does anyone want tea?"

Fletcher arrived after five minutes, eager to escape the tense atmosphere of Skulduggery's home, spilling into Valkyries bedroom, a place he had only been a few times before. He could hear her knocking things around in her en-suite.

"Is that you Fletcher?" she called out.

"Well who else would it be" he murmured, dumping his bag on the carpet. He strode forward and crossed the threshold of her bathroom, and glimpsed Valkyrie, stretching to place cosmetics in an overhead cabinet. The long curve of her back, and the slight swing of her hips kept his eyes on her as she stretched upwards, a sliver of skin appearing between her jeans and t-shirt, sweetly pale, untouched... Fletcher snapped himself out of it and reached forward to help. He couldn't help brushing against the small of her back and feeling the tiny length of her body against his, causing her to drop the glass jar she'd been holding.

"Does anyone knock anymore?" Valkyrie bent to pick up the glass bu Fletcher beat her to it, sweeping it all into an already scarred hand and dumping it in the aluminium bin.

"Not when you offer such a warm welcome" he gave a hint of a smile that Valkyrie didn't return, sweeping ahead of him into her small cluttered bedroom.

"So...the bed situation..." Fletcher leaned against the door frame of her bathroom.

.Val coughed slightly.

"There isn't a bed situation - you're on the floor. End of."

When Fletcher looked as though he might push it, she continued

"It'd be bad enough to have my parents find you in the house, let alone in my bed..." she trailed off, looking embarrassed. She drew her head down, letting her hair cover her face.

"It's not ideal" Fletcher admitted.

"But I am grateful. Really."

She looked up again, and said quietly

"Why didn't you just tell me? Last night? About the ... situation?"

He said nothing but stared into her, willing the question to pass.

She shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Unbelievable" she muttered, and stood, her hands full of laundry, and pushed her way past him into the bathroom.

"Un-fucking-believable"

She turned to face Fletcher again, but he wasn't there anymore.

She kept turning until she found him, lying back on her bed

"-and you act as if this is completely normal-"

He blinked and disappeared, reappearing to press her against the wall behind her, face millimetres from hers.

She breathed, taken by surprise, against his neck as he burned a stare into her.

"Don't. Don't ever say this is normal. Don't even pretend. This is the furthest from normal we can get"

He pushed off the wall, expecting her to push away, but she just came closer and hissed

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I stay awake wondering he kind of danger I've put my family in? That I'm missing my own childhood? There's nothing normal about this Fletcher - don't you dare presume that I don't know that!"

She was breathing heavily, eyes burning.

Fletcher knew she was angry, but suddenly all he could think of was the soft flush in her cheeks, her hands already making fists, and how much he wanted to touch her.

Her eyes flickered up to his.

"What?"

She was definitely upset. Fletcher couldn't remember ever seeing her like that. He hadn't realised that she felt that strongly about what they were doing.

Judging the dangers of touching her against the way she was probably feeling, he decided he should probably give her some space.

Fuck that.

His hands found hers and gently unfurled her fingers before she started to pull away. He crept up to hold her wrists and pull her against him again.

"Where are you going?" he murmured, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes flicked over to his, her lips parted.

"I'm sorry. It's...it's not you Fletcher - it's _this_, it's everything, it's too much sometimes. I'm so tired of running, I'm so tired of putting everyone in danger. Sometimes I wish...it had never happened."

"Don't. Don't... wish that."

She said nothing, but stared at their hands, where he was twining her fingers with his own, spreading his thumb over her palm, switching and interlacing.

"Val?" he stooped down to be level with her eyes, and whispered, slowly placing his hands on the wall behind her.

"No regrets"

She swallowed and he lowered his lips to her neck. She closed her eyes and lent back against the wall, letting him whisper against her throat. Valkyrie breathed against him, and found his lips with hers. Fletcher responded eagerly, anchoring her waist with his hands, hands twisting in the hem of her t-shirt.

Her body was warm, firm, real against his. For a moment he let her melt into him, marveling at the power of her touch. It almost frightened him that she had any power over him- part of him wanted to run, a stronger part of him knew he wasn't able to, not like this.

Slowly he pulled her back towards the bed, not wanting to push her, but needing to feel her skin on his. His hands slipped under her tshirt and encircled her waist - skin on skin- and he stroked his fingers up to where her bra strap lay flush with her body. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned against his mouth. Her hands found his and pulled the t-shirt up between them, over her head, breaking contact for a second and she looked into Fletcher's eyes and saw a glint there, his playful nature distracted. He wanted her, and Valkyrie knew it. She smiled and lent back against him, clad only in her jeans and a lilac bra and wrapped her fingers around his shoulders planting light kisses along his neck. Fletcher felt her relax against him, and tried his hardest not to immediately maul her, her breasts pressed against his chest, the tiniest amount of cloth separating them. he could feel himself stiffen and couldn't hide it - she was so warm, so close, almost his...

A sudden rush of music jolted them. Valkyries phone lay a metre away, ringing insistently. Val groaned and stretched for it, as Fletcher leaned away, trying not to look too disappointed, although his entire being sank at the noise.

"It's Skulduggery" she murmured, before answering, a distinct snap in her voice, everything Fletcher had tried to relax away..

She hung up, and stretched over Fletcher, lying flat out on her bed for her t-shirt, and pulled it over her body again.

"I'm sorry - something's come up...Skulduggery wants us over there as soon as possible...Crap timing I know" she attempted a smile, and Fletcher tried not to look as disappointed as he felt, every inch of him burning after touching her. He had been so close - they had been so close...

Val bit her lip and held out a hand

"Later - I'll make it up to you" her eyes sparkled in the lamplight, and Fletcher felt his resolve return.

"I'm going to hold you to that babe" he murmured darkly.

"Don't call me babe Fletcher" and he grinned as he pulled her through the veil with him.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again –I own nothing, no-one…. **

**I apologise for how long this took, but hey here's two chapters for the price of one! Please don't hate me…**

**Also for those of you who asked me what timeframe this was in, it's a bit of rough-and-tumble.. There is no set time. After Caelan, before Darquesse. Go figure. **

It was hours and hours of tense laughter and negotiation with Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith and that lone vampire taken under their wing – Caelan- that led Valkyrie back to her bedroom, propped up by Fletcher, the latter muttering under his breath about sanctions, rules of engagement, set down by the Council – No killing. No following his stalkers alone. No secret trips, no return trips. As few phone calls as possible - as though he had anyone to call. And hissed under her breath at the very last second, Caelan's last threat rolled around in his mind.

_If she gets hurt, you won't have to worry about any masked men anymore kid. _

He watched him lean down slightly to whisper in Valkyrie's ear. A goodbye. A message. A secret that he, Fletcher Renn, was not privy to. The dark-haired youth was hauntingly close to Valkyrie's neck now, and he felt a mix of anger and protectiveness rise within him. A smile worked its way onto Val's face and she turned to find Fletcher once again, the smile fading. She caught the look in his eyes before he painted an uninterested smirk instead.. Jealousy. Desire. Hurt. She paled.

"Time to go". His voice hid the jealousy he was feeling and his eyes met the other boy's – he couldn't even bring himself to think his name. He held Valkyrie's shoulders against him and concentrated on that haven, Valkyrie's bedroom.

Valkyrie groaned and rocked against him as they came to a halt between her four walls again. It was night by then, and she felt Fletcher wrapped around her, a little more tightly than necessary. She relished the closeness, every muscle and fibre of him pressed against her. He was stable, steady. Everything she'd thought she'd lost.

"Don't fall" he murmured against her ear as she opened her eyes. She groaned again, the nausea catching up with her, rippling through her body, and his hands shot out to steady her, wrapping her slim body against him once again. Even though it was Fletcher's face that looked down at her, a mixture of concern and casual the hardness that pervaded his every movement, she thought of Caelan. The other one. And his parting words.

_I could take care of you, if that's what you wanted._

She froze and pulled away, and watched the concern glaze over in Fletcher's eyes again.

He knew what she was thinking about, without her saying a word.

"You should sit down, dear" His last word had that haunting, sarcastic tone to it, but before she could comment, he bent his face to hers and brushed her lips with his. She closed her eyes and tried to think. Fletcher. She was with Fletcher. Not the other one. The dark one. The murmuring close one, the one with the glint of pain always present in his eyes. She broke away.

"I'm sorry" she breathed, and pushed past him into the bathroom, locking the heavy door.


	4. Chapter 4

**You all wanted this - Fruit of a citrusy-variety. Enjoy. **

Tears filled Val's defiant eyes. She had never cried over a boy. She had never cried over two boys. She never thought she's be that weak, to need a boy to rescue her.

She never thought it'd be this hard.

The lines between Caelan and Fletcher blurred, their touch, their faces. And when she knew Fletcher wanted her, was that any different to what Caelan wanted? She had led Caelan on. She had seen the look in his eyes.

"Val?"  
Fletcher's voice came quietly. He was still outside. He hadn't teleported in, not yet, and Valkyrie scrambled to cover her tears, her weakness. He didn't deserve this. He had finally let down his barriers and let her step in, and this would be a slap in the face. And suddenly he was there.  
"Val? What's wrong?  
He stepped over all the crap on the floor and bent down beside her. She turned her face away  
"Nothing" Val lied, unconvincingly. The tears were still streaking down her face.  
"Val, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let him touch you. I shouldn't have touched you" She saw the look on his face, guilt, concern.  
"I'm such a bitch" she whispered, and pulled herself up, moving past him back into the bedroom where she could hide her face in the soft light.  
"No! It's not your fault" Fletcher's voice, unaccustomed to comforting crying girls, was strained. She could feel his anger. He sat beside her on the feather bed.  
She shook her head.  
"It is my fault. I started this" She couldn't even look at him. He slid his hand under hers, lying palm upwards on her thigh. This simple gesture was enough to start her off again. Why did he have to be so damn understanding? Valkyrie wanted him to be the sullen Fletcher again, the mistrustful Fletcher. She wanted him not to care.  
"Am I using you?" she whispered.  
"For what?"  
"To block out the rest of my life? To make myself feel good?"  
"That's what a relationship is" Fletcher murmured.  
She shook her head.  
"You're supposed to make the other person feel good."  
His thumb brushed over her hand.  
"You do make me feel good."  
"Wanted, then"  
"I want you Val. All on my own. You're not Caelan's. You never were."  
These words were enough to make her look up at him. His right hand came to brush the tears on her face away.  
"You barely know me."  
"I know enough"  
Gently, he brought his face to hers, and kissed her slowly, caressing her carefully. But careful wasn't what she wanted just then. Val wanted Fletcher, his touch, his smell, his taste. She wanted his body to drive out every memory of Caelan. She wanted him to linger on her like a second skin.  
Valkyrie kissed him fiercely back, as though her lips were smouldering. Her hands went to his shirt, and undid the top two buttons before he realised what she was doing.  
"Is this what you want?" he asked.  
She nodded, and bit her lip.  
"If it's what you want" was her answer.  
Val heard a murmured "Oh fuck", and his lips were on hers, his hands running over her body as though her skin were on fire. He pushed the straps of her top down over her shoulders and moved his lips to her arms, devouring her in his kiss. She undid the rest of his buttons and pushed the cloth over his arms. He shrugged it to the floor.

Val tilted her head forward and fumbled for his trouser zipper, but he twisted out if the way, and pushed her to her feet. His hands on her waist spun her to face away from him, and he pulled down the zip on the back of her top. Valkyrie turned to face him, and let the top fall to the floor. She reached around and unclasped her bra, wordlessly dropping it.  
Fletcher breathed slowly.  
"God Valkyrie, you are so beautiful. So goddamned beautiful."  
He stood up, and put his hands on her hips. As he kissed her, she unzipped his trousers, and they slid to the ground. Sitting on the bed in just his boxers, he pulled her on top of him and kissed her harder. He lay back and pulled her with him. She could feel him, hard against her naked stomach. Fletcher's left hand went to her right breast, rubbing it gently.  
"Tell me if you want to stop" he cautioned.  
She straightened her arms to look him in the eyes.  
"Don't. Don't stop"

The choice was made. This was what she wanted.

He grinned and she smiled, relaxing her arms so that she lay on top of him, leaving no space between them. Groaning, Fletcher rolled around so that she was pinned beneath him. His hand slipped across the fabric of her jeans, reaching the button, undoing it slowly. His eyes met hers and he channeled as much warmth as he could into his gaze. He wanted her, but not if she didn't want him. He wouldn't force her. She deserved so much more than that.

As a response, she lifted her hips so that he could slide her jeans and underwear off completely, and she lay naked beneath him. He marveled at her warmth, the angles and softness of her body.

His lips found her breast and kissed it gently, and she moaned softly. Encouraged, he took the nipple in his mouth, and sucked it. She slipped her hand down between them and despite her nerves, she found him, as hard as she was sure he could be. Pushing his boxers out of the way, she grasped him. He groaned against her left breast, and trailed kisses to her right. Thumbing the tip of him, she could feel a slick wetness leaking out.

Fletcher felt his way down between them, and gently nudged his cock to rest at her entrance. She was already wet, and he slid easily into position. He bent to kiss her again, and as his tongue entered her mouth he thrusted slowly forward, sliding into Val as slowly as he could, trying not to hurt her. She bit down on his lip as he stopped and pulled out just as slowly.  
"Fuck" Fletcher said again.

His hands were gripping her waist both sides, her fingers twined into his soft hair. He pushed forward into her again, breathing slowly, until his cock was buried completely in her, and he closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow beside her, groaning low in his throat. Val understood. There were no words to describe what this was doing to them.

He stirred as he pulled out of her again, pausing just before he slipped completely out, and ground forward into her again.  
Valkyrie brought her hands up to wrap her fingers around his shoulders, naked and defined. He was strong, she knew his strength well, but he was gentle, loving even. He was still making low sounds in his throat, but he moved his eyes to hers again, warmth in them that Valkyrie had only glimpsed before.  
"Come with me" he whispered.  
Slowly, they moved together on the crisp sheets, filling her completely each time, stretching her completely. She felt a rush of feeling envelop her lower body, sheathing him as he moved faster and deeper, climaxing in a surge, him between her legs, in her, part of her.  
The last of sounds escaped Fletcher. He rolled over and breathed loudly, and she curled herself against him, moulding herself in the places his hands would not let go of, filling the spaces made by his body. Long after they had finished they lay side by side, before drifting into a calm rest, an easy sleep.

_

Val woke sprawled over Fletcher's body. He grunted as she shifted to look down at him, calm in sleep, his slanted cheekbones catching the light spilling in through a slit in the curtains.  
Without opening his eyes, Fletcher grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down beside him on the narrow bed.  
"Stay" he murmured sleepily.  
"I'm not going anywhere" Val whispered.

**Reviews are always lovely, if you have 3 seconds to spare **


End file.
